narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Earth Release: Shadow Clone
anime only This technique is only shown in the anime. It is NOT shown in the manga (At least not by either Orochimaru or Hiruzen). Not a Clone This was a kawarimi (replacement). Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 01:10, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Shippuden 192 Continuing from what was said above, I think it is a clone when Orochimaru used in the Forest of Death. When Hiruzen uses it against Orochimaru, Orochimaru does say it's a substitute, but I'm not sure it's the same when Orochimaru says it. Anyway, in the latest episode, when the Kumo guy uses it, Neji calls it an Earth Release Shadow Clone. Was "Earth Clone Technique" ever actually said? If not, we need to rename this article. Omnibender - Talk - 17:26, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :The name of the technique was never said in the anime, so it should be moved.--Deva 27 (talk) 17:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Substitution This just seems like an Earth Release version of a Substitution Technique, if it was a shadow clone then the caster would still be there, but he's just doing a substitution. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 13:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :That's true, but Orochimaru HAS used Earth Release Shadow Clone along with Substitution against Anko in anime only--Elveonora (talk) 14:09, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Article Name Should the name be Earth release: Shadow Clone? why isn't there a : ? Munchvtec (talk) 05:20, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :This. [[User:WindStar7125|''~•WS7125]]Mod 05:30, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::that doesn't explain why. Munchvtec (talk) 05:33, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :::There was never a colon in the initial translation. I'm sure Cerez made that clear with "No ':'" [[User:WindStar7125|~•WS7125]]Mod 05:36, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::oh okay thanks Munchvtec (talk) 05:36, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Not a clone This ain't a clone. It's just an earth based substitution. If this is a clone, then the Clone Technique doesn't exist and everyone is just using shadow clone techniques, which would be impossible considering the amount of chakra it uses. --'Saju ''' 16:29, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :I completely fail to understand your argument for once. Please explain some more. To me, it's pretty sure it's a clone as it has, well, clone in its name. :/ Norleon (talk) 17:07, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::This technique was not named in the anime at all: if it's named in the manga, a reference should be given. In the first instance where it was used, he called it a Substitution. The later times where this technique was used, it was done in the same manner as Orochimaru used it, clearly as a substitution technique. This is, essentially, unnamed (as far as I can see) and is not a clone, but an elemental style substitution, just like the various other clone techniques using an element. --''Saju '' 17:09, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Huh, funny. Does anyone know why we consider this a named technique? Was it mentioned anywhere, because I can't find it either currently....weird, I could've sworn Hiruzen said it... Norleon (talk) 17:16, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Was it named in Shippuden 192? The problem with this technique is that it fundamentally acts like the Substitution Technique. Even Orochimaru referred to it as being such. So I don't where the whole "he used a Shadow Clone" came into it. Would need to watch the episode over again, to see. --''Saju '' 17:41, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Added a source and everything. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:44, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, cool. Although, still think it's just a basic Substitution, rather than a real technique :/ --''Saju '' 17:55, June 25, 2015 (UTC)